1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to liquid detergent formulations comprising a dicyclopentadiene derivative as a hydrotrope. These formulations are useful for household, institutional and industrial cleaning applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Hydrotropes are chemical compounds which are used in liquid detergent formulations to increase the aqueous solubility of slightly soluble substituents in the formulation. Hydrotropes lower the viscosity and gelling tendency of concentrated liquid detergent blends and improve their stability. They can also enhance the effectiveness of the surfactants in the formulation. The most widely used hydrotrope is sodium xylene sulfonate.
This application is related to application Ser. No. 06/420,203 filed Sept. 20, 1982, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,074. This related application teaches a method for preparing salts of dicyclopentadiene sulfonate. Application Ser. No. 06/420,430 filed Sept. 20, 1982, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,002 teaches the use of sulfonated dicyclopentadiene in the recovery of hydrocarbons from underground formations.